18's Sexy Time
by ShinodaChan
Summary: Android 18 loves her husband Krillin and could never leave him or their daughter for anything. But despite this, 18 knows that deep inside she has a passion that needs to be fulfilled, something that requires a more...feminine touch. (18 x Kale One Shot w/ Smut)


18 wasn't feeling excited or turned on or anything of the sort when she knocked on the door. No, she was simply motivated.

18 loved her husband, Krillin. She loved him with a passion that could never be matched and loved her daughter with just as much a force if not more. When they had gotten married and later had Marron her feelings were ones of pure joy, something 18 knew she would never have the same way again. However things had gone down in a way 18 hadn't wanted: Her feelings of enthusiasm weren't the only thing to lower as the years went by, so did her feelings of Krillin during their occasional sexual escapades.

It wasn't Krillin's fault, despite them aging he was staying healthy and the increased training as a martial artist had brought him to new peaks, in and out of bed. No, the problem was her. The truth was 18 didn't have the same sexual feelings she did for Krillin anymore because she couldn't. She had already gotten to her peak when they had conceived Marron and had since declined, seeing no value in the teasing or intercourse or toys or anything. They had already done it, per say. What more was there now for 18? She knew these feelings were wrong to have and that Krillin deserved better but it was the truth, a truth she had up until now been unable to figure out.

But now she was ready to fix things, once and for all.

18 had known she was bi for a long time; she had known it from the moment she had seen girls before her transformation into an android and had been reminded of it the moment she first saw voluptuous women like Bulma and Chi-Chi. The truth was the sheer diversity and possibility for sex was too much for the woman, she couldn't help but feel turned on at all of the things she could imagine a woman like herself doing to her. She masturbated to it frequently, moreso to it than to her husband. The thought of having a woman as determined and aggressive as Bulma or calm and coordinated as Videl screw her lit a fuse in her abdomen every time she imagined it. Now 18 was going to see if these feelings carried over to real life and if they did how much, for if she was correct and her decline for Krillin was really because of her then it was because she hadn't been truly experiencing the right thing, the thing she truly loved.

The possibility to be fucked hard by a strong girl.

Kale was 18's first choice for her needs: A coin, on one hand incredibly reserved and submissive and on the other a ruthless predator of physical might. 18 could do all sorts of things with a double personality such as that, it was like having two women for the price of one. The differing body shape and size, the personality changes, the enormous power difference, it all came together and formed a trifecta of sexual perfection in 18's head. So now she was knocking on Kale's door, an apartment in one of Hercule City's higher buildings. Why a girl like her lived in an apartment was beyond 18, all she knew was that she was here.

18 knocked on the door and patiently waited as Kale more likely than not checked for who she was before opening. A minute after she knocked 18 heard a large series of locks release on the door before it opened to reveal Kale in her pajamas: A magenta ensemble that bunched up around her feet and made her arms seem like empty black sockets because of how far they were down inside it. Her hair was neatly done and her eyes glinted with worry as she looked up at the taller woman.

"H-Hello, 18." Kale asked, a nervous tint to her voice. "Can I help you?"

18 motioned to be allowed inside and Kale obliged, shutting the door behind them and taking a moment to rearm what 18 counted to be nine locks on her door. The living room was small and modern, a green and blue room with minimalist furniture and a sole TV on the side of the wall that was likely a gift from Caulifla. Kale sat down on a leaf green couch and 18 joined her, both waiting for a moment for the other to speak.

"You fought really well in the Tournament of Power," 18 said, genuinely meaning every world. "No one was expecting the sheer damage you did, not even Goku when he realized who you were. It was an impressive display what you, Caulifla, Cabba and the others did."

Kale blushed and bowed her head, quickly saying "It wasn't me, it was mostly Caulifla. She's the one who trained me and pushed me to improve after all." She looked down at the small coffee table that sat in front of them and let the memories come back to her of the rage, the anger she had felt. "They were lucky I didn't hurt them."

18 shook her head, "That isn't true. You knew what you were doing, everyone could see it. You made multiple moves to avoid your teammates even as you were fighting at full fury and full strength. That isn't something many people can pull off, especially with such little experience in that type of form." 18 took the moment to wrap an arm around Kale, relishing in the electric current she felt from the small girl's covered skin. "I was especially impressed, even if you didn't manage to beat me."

Kale looked up, surprise in her eyes. "You're impressed with me?"

18 laughed. "Of course. Do I need to tell you again? You did great, you should feel proud of yourself." 18 looked around and a frown appeared on her face, "Although I wouldn't say this is any good. You're living alone after all of these years Kale? Where's your man, your family? Everyone else has settled down, even that assassin Hit!"

The light in Kale's eyes died down and she was back to her normal self again, squeezing her knees to her chest as she regarded the buxom Android. "I've been so afraid, 18." She said, her voice shaking. "So afraid that whoever I try to get close to I'll hurt. It's happened before, it can happen again. Even if both sides of me-" She looked at her hands, "Yes, both sides of me want someone we can't have it, the amount of durability and tolerance that would requi-"

18 silenced her by a kiss on the lips, pressing herself gently against the small Saiyan as the latter's eyes widened in surprise. 18 took the opportunity to feel up her adversary, pleased by the figure she felt underneath the bulky night clothes. It seemed Kale had grown out over the years after all.

"Kale," 18 said as she released the kiss, "I know what it's like to be pent up. To be afraid, to think you have no one."

Kale looked at her and sniffed, her eyes starting to become red as water pooled in them. "Really?"

"Yeah." 18 said, leaning against her with the grace and feel of a kitten. "Before I met Krillin I thought I was going to be doomed to a life alone forever. I was too different, too aggressive. No one would take me, who would want an emotionless monster?" The android reached down and pinched the top of Kale's pajama top, forcing the top few buttons off and flicking them to the side as she got a look at the smaller girl's cleavage.

"But then Krillin found me. He spared me even after he saw me at my worst and on top of that took me in, promising to take care of me and help me no matter what I had been before or what I would be in the future. It broke my heart and one night he put it back together again, resulting in our child." 18 smiled and despite the sexual tension starting to rise up Kale was crying, the emotion of 18's speech too much for her sensitive side to handle. The older woman paused in her moves and pushed the smaller girl into her shoulder, allowing her to cry for a minute.

"I'll cut to the chase Kale." 18 said after Kale's crying started to tone down, "I want to give you what you want-no, what you _need_. I'm certainly strong enough and durable enough for it and if I'm being honest with you I couldn't give a rat's ass about your dominant side. If anything," she grinned, "It turns me on even more."

Kale sniffled, still getting over her fears. "But, what would Caulifla-"

"I got permission from her." 18 interrupted, chuckling. "She wants you to be happy too. Hell, it took me forever just to make sure she didn't come here with me!"

Kale looked at the bigger, sexier lady in front of her and considered her options. 18 watched as both sides of her personality played inside her mind during her deliberation: The calm, fearful blue of her submissive half and the angry, lust-filled yellow of the dominatrix. For a long time she didn't speak until finally she looked up at the Android and nodded, slowly at first and then saying "Yes, please help me. Please, please do."

18 smiled and wrapped the small woman in her arms, hoisting her up and watching as the Saiyan fluttered her eyes in confusion and interest. "Where do you want to go?" 18 whispered. "Lead the way."

...

18 flew Kale high in the night sky as they soared across the beach, making their way slowly to Kale's location of choice. "There!" Kale called out, pointing to a small island far away from the mainland. 18 sped up with excitement as they approached it, noticing its simplistic layout and large size. Almost like...

"Did you make this place?" 18 asked as they descended down onto the ground. "This place looks perfectly carved out and is completely devoid of life except for the grass, I haven't even seen a bird in the past 10 miles."

Kale's cheeks colored red and she lowered herself out of 18's grip, walking some distance from the Android until she was knee deep in the tall green shoots that were all around them.

"Yes," she replied, "I made all this when I first came to Earth. I was saving it for a special occasion like this." She gestured to 18 awkwardly, "I'd prefer it if you stripped first. I-this side of me, needs encouragement if you know what I mean."

18 pulled her top off her head revealing a blood red brassiere tightly strapped across her chest, the colors gleaming as they reflected their master's desires. "Oh don't worry," 18 cooed, "I intend to give you all the energy you need."

Kale's eyes widened as 18 threw off her clothes with incredible speed until she was covered in her bra and a matching pair of panties, wet from her excitement during the flight over. 18's form wasn't specific in that it was the biggest in one category: Her breasts weren't nearly as big as Chi-Chi's and her ass wasn't nearly as refined as Caulifla's. Despite this 18 was the tallest of the female warriors measuring 6'4 in height and whatever she lost in asset mass was made up for by her flat, smooth stomach and her long curvaceous legs. Both sides of Kale couldn't help but feel turned on as the goddess in front of her made her way over, her perfect frame curving the moonlight around her as she approached.

"Here's how this is going to work." 18 said, putting her fingers in her mouth one by one. "I'm going to tease you first. You're going to be a good girl and you're going to do what I say. If you stay in control and obey, you get a reward. That reward-" she tugged suggestively on her bra strap, "-is me. Your aggressive side can have me as it pleases, all you have to do is stay in control for long enough."

Kale had never been challenged like this before. She could restrain her agressive form out of fear but never out of lust. In the few moments over the years where she had felt immense need for release it had always been her aggressive side that had handled it, how it was done she didn't remember how. All she knew was that each time it happened she would find herself waking up in the middle of the night with a dozen dead men around her in various states of nudity and each time was NOT the last. This new idea was incredibly enticing and scary at the same time, she wanted this but was afraid to lose it.

"Alright," Kale said nervously, "I'll do it."

18 grinned and motioned the Saiyan over to her. She leaned in, kissed Kale on the forehead and said "Time starts now." Before gripping the smaller girl by both shoulders and thrusting her into her awaiting panties.

Kale yelped in surprise as she was pushed against the taller woman's lower body, her face and mouth pressing against the moist fabric covering 18's snatch as she was attacked seemingly from all sides by the Android. First she was pinned in place by the older woman's legs rendering her unable to change position, then she felt her hair pulled as 18 forcefully loosened the bun on Kale's head and let all of her hair come tumbling down around her neck and shoulders. Finally she gasped internally as with one loud SHRRRRRRIP! her clothes were ripped off by the buxom Android, exposing her fragile skin to the salty sea winds.

18 smirked as the younger girl squirmed around fruitlessly, desperately trying to find a way out of her control. 18 leaned down and whispered, "You're supposed to be a good girl, remember?" Before she spanked Kale hard on her rump earning another loud yelp from the smaller girl. The android had been correct in her previous analysis of Kale's normal body: From the Tournament it had certainly grown outward, her breasts perky and firm and her ass rounded and ample for a girl of her size. Her muscles were frail and her body slim but 18 put that aside as she focused on her task at hand, cupping Kale's breasts in her hands as she pushed the younger girl further into her panties.

"Lick," 18 ordered. "Work for your reward."

Kale groaned and whimpered in pain as 18 began to roughly fondle her body, tweaking and twisting her nipples and slapping the sides of her butt with her muscular legs. 18 spat on Kale's back and the younger girl felt her dignity disappear as the older woman began rubbing saliva across her breasts and stomach, lubing her up for who knows what.

18 grew annoyed at the girl's resistance to submit and hit her back earning a moan of pain from the Saiyan as she was violated. "LICK." Android 18 commanded, hitting her back again. Slowly but surely Kale began to lick the area where her buxom master's snatch would be, pressing her tongue against the smooth fabric and feeling a hint of surprise and pleasure as she realized she could get some of the juices from it into her mouth. She began to clean the area voluntarily as 18 watched, slowly easing in her punishment of the girl as Kale succumbed to her darker desires. Unbeknownst to either of them Kale's aggressive side began to unconsciously take over and guide her sexual actions, the frail girl experimenting with bolder strokes of her tongue as she felt confidence begin to build up inside of her.

18 smiled at her lover before taking her hands off Kale's breasts and moved them to her lower body. With full force 18 jerked three of her fingers into Kale's awaiting vagina earning a loud moan from the girl through the fabric. The small Saiyan bucked and began to feel pain all over her body as 18 began her ministrations on her tubes, pushing through Kale's walls with perseverance and grinning as she felt a sexual charge begin to accelerate in her own. She ignored Kale as the younger girl screamed and shouted in pain as she was violated more and more, traces of blood beginning to appear from her lips and on 18's imbedded fingers. A large plume of anger began to rise in the younger girl but was fought with just as great a force, the two sides battling for dominance as both hoped for their own part of the bargain to come to fruition.

After a few minutes of the process 18 began to feel Kale's lower body limbs start to weaken in blood flow and she pushed her own pace to match, racing them both to orgasm. Kale's eyes lit up as she realized what was happening and the potential for reward finally beat back the pain and suffering if not for a moment, long enough for her to feel relief as 18 pressed the girl further into her and released her godly essence onto her, steadily pouring through the fabric and to Kale's awaiting mouth. The younger girl greedily sucked and moved her tongue over the areas as she felt her needs compensated with an immense feeling of oranges overtaking her senses, tumbling her into her own orgasm.

For a few moments both sat in their respective states of lust, enjoying the dazed views of the sight in front of them. Then with a sudden jolt Kale buckled again against 18's grip, moaning strongly as her brain connected two and two together and began to speed up the adrenaline in her body, light beginning to radiate from the smaller girl. 18 grinned devilishly as she watched the younger girl begin to spasm and shake with new energy, far too much for someone of her stature to handle. With blurring speed Kale caught every drop of 18's essence in her mouth and when she was done forced herself out of the older woman's grip, backing up a few feet before swallowing her fill and wiping her mouth with her arm, a green light prevalent in her eyes.

"I get my reward now." Kale declared, her voice much deeper and more authoritative than before.

"Of course," 18 said, stretching herself out to what was coming. "You were a good girl. Now come get your treat."

Kale smiled and shouted triumphantly as transformative energy overtook her, temporarily blinding 18 from her sight. Kale moaned in satisfaction and excitement as her aggressive side took over, drastically increasing her height and growing her muscles to ridiculous proportions. Her assets did not grow in any special way except to match her new form's size but they didn't to, this was the body of someone who would only GIVE love. As her hair spiked up and her eyes flared with power the passive Kale shrank away, completely allowing her other personality to completely surface with one plan in mind and one target to screw.

Completing her transformation, Kale looked down at 18 and grinned, pounding her mammoth arms together and cracking her knuckles.

"Alright, doll." she said, power radiating throughout her tone. "Let's play."

18 barely had time to lift her arms and brace herself as Kale tackled her, forcing her into the island floor face first. The buxom android coughed as dirt filled her mouth but ignored it when she felt her underwear completely ripped away by the now huge mountain behind her, shivering in delight as she felt the cold wind blow over her assets. Without warning 18 was lifted above the ground and turned to face a lust filled Kale who quickly proceeded to slam her mouth into hers, the latter girl's larger tounge violently mashing around in 18's mouth as she was deep-throated by it. With one large hand Kale moved forward and slapped both of 18's ass cheeks with an immense force, earning a resounding moan of surprise from the curvaceous woman before her breasts were given the same treatment and the moan was accelerated into a high pitched scream, muffled by the giant pink monster in her mouth.

Kale decided to give the Android one of her more reserved techniques and pushed the buxom woman against the ground, spreading her out and moving her limbs like she was a snow angel only in dirt and grass. 18 felt pleasure fill her entire body as she was treated in such a powerful fashion, the cold wet dirt and the hot muscle in her mouth filling her with a passion and lust that she had never felt before, a level she had never achieved with Krillin. For the first time in her life she felt her back arch to its full length as her nipples hardened fully and her juices began to release uncontrollably from her honeypot, her sexual activities fully activated. She looked up to Kale in a slight haze and smiled as she said, "Kale, fuck me as hard as you can."

The huge girl granted her wish. After covering her toy with a sufficient amount of soil and adding a few worms on her breasts for extra effect Kale maneuvered her large hand over to Android 18's eyes and beckoned for her to look. 18 did look and gasped at what she saw: Each of Kale's fingers was the size of an average cock, each with its own unique length and girth. Kale was holding up her pointer finger to the buxom fighter and 18 felt even more turned on than before as she realized it was going to penetrate her.

 _Seven inches long, inch wide, full motor control._ 18 thought. _Let's do this._

As if reading her mind Kale leaned back and threw her hand high into the air before with whirring speed sent her finger crashing down into Android 18's awaiting sex, tunneling through several inches of resistance immediately and reaching her womb within moments after impact. 18 buckled as she felt a nothingness briefly overtake her before she was thrown into a world of absolute pleasure, the force and movement of Kale's finger energizing her system with lust and flat out NEED.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" 18 begged, moving her previously limp legs to wrap around the finger in a death lock, "FUCK ME LIKE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

Kale grinned and pushed further within 18, shoving her finger against 18's womb and forcing it to expand to accommodate the new force. 18 moaned and called out every profanity she knew as her stomach was slowly pressed up by the finger, her toned midriff becoming slightly rounded as it took on an impregnated look.

"Do you want my energy, whore?" mused the giant girl now in full control of her former assailant, "Do you want my energy inside you to see if you can keep any of its amazing power for yourself?"

18 nodded vigorously and Kale laughed before charging a pulse along the finger inside her toy's womb, the buxom Android shouting in anticipation as she felt the charge start to build up inside of her along with her own full force orgasm. "DO ME!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around her large breasts and relishing in the feeling as she was fucked thoroughly, "MAKE ME YOURS, GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH!"

Kale nodded and with one last evil smirk released the energy blast she had been holding in Android 18, detonating it inside of her womb. The Android's customized uterus was strong enough to take the blow but the pain and pleasure resulting from the damage sent her into a fit of uncontrollable shaking, the sheer power and numbness flowing through her body too much for her mind to handle. Deep inside 18's brain a long dormant switch turned on as her body worked to collect the energy, gathering it into her pores and pouring it into her muscles. Android 18 moaned as her body bulked up permanently, her legs and abs gaining mass and her back cracking as it pushed out slightly and became more curved while fat was burned to create raw muscular tissue. The changes themselves weren't too pronounced but were still prevalent as Kale removed her finger from 18's snatch, their increased size making the resulting fall from her original position much more comfortable.

The giant girl nodded at the change but said nothing as she felt her energy start to retreat back into herself, the job done. She felt her body's mass recede and compact back into her as she shrunk back down to her normal proportions, her hair returning to its normal color and shade as she collapsed on top of 18, the who which had passed out and was now resting comfortably in her position amongst the disrupted dirt and grime. The two women curled together as they fell asleep together, relishing in the dreams of their successful night.

...

18 woke up to find Kale gone, the smaller girl having disappeared without a trace. The buxom Android moaned softly and stretched as she removed the last of the worms from her breasts. She had been right about what she had assumed before: Krillin was amazing and the best man she would ever have but he was not what she needed, she needed a strong female's touch to make herself truly come to life. A part of her that had long remained hidden had finally opened itself up, a part that Dr. Gero had intended as a trump card but never been able to fully utilize due to the complexity of female emotions: Her ability to sap and use other's power for her own.

The slightly bulkier Android stretched and smiled at the energy coursing through her body, the power she felt. She felt younger, sexier and more alive than the night before and more importantly felt the lust abated, albeit temporarily. She knew that when it came back it would be stronger, hungrier and it wouldn't take the same girl twice in a row though she knew it would eventually. Smirking at her own dirty plans the Android rose up and punched her way into the fresh morning air, feeling waves of pleasure cut across her figure as she headed home, back to the place where another form of lust waited, this one much calmer and more peaceful than its alternate. Her love waited for itself to be reclaimed, the heart once again dominant.

...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** 18 and Kale. Bet a lot of you didn't expect this ship.

For some context, I created this story about a month ago and put it under DBZ before removing it a few weeks later due to me getting writer's block for a second chapter. Now after making some improvements to the original document and deciding on this becoming a one shot (unless reviews want me to continue the story, of course) I've put it where it belongs. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
